


Whumptober 2019

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: the boys get whumped.





	1. Day one: shaky hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m a little late to the game but here my first entry for Whumptober, hope you like it. 
> 
> P.s I don’t know if I will be able to finished whumptober or not but i’ll give it my best try anyhow.

_This was a nightmare…he never wanted this to happen, never in his fourteen years of living did he want this to happen! _His hands shook as he tried doing one’s pre-flight checks, his hands shaking so much he had to start over.

_**He didn’t have the time for this!**_ He screamed in his head, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. _He needs to get…he needs to get Scott to a hospital!_

He looked over at Scott, who was strapped in a chair, unconscious. Scott was bleeding,_ there was so much blood!_ He bandaged the wound but it was doing little to stop the blood from escaping.

_None of his brothers were close by, it was just him and Scott and Scott was unconscious and maybe **dying** if he doesn’t get this bird off the damm ground!_

He turned back to the controls and started his preflight checks, forcing his hands to stay still. “Don’t worry Scotty” His voice shook, “I’ll get you help, just…just hold on…please..” he begged, lifting thunderbird one into the air and seting a course for the nearest hospital, pushing thunderbird one thrusters to full power.

“Just hold on…” 


	2. Day two: Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, entry number two! Here we go!😁😄 I hope you like it! And John…I’m sorry…

_All things considered, it shouldn’t have happened. Thunderbird five was in tip-top shape when they did the annually check last week. There was no warning, one second he was talking to his brothers over the comms, and the second he was laying on the floor, alarms blasts around him._

His head was aching, wet substance dripping down his face…_blood…it had to be blood,_ he thought getting to his feet. 

“Thunderbird five to-“ he coughed, inhaling smoke.._.when had it gotten so smoky in here?_ “-T-Tracy island, mayday..” he coughed again, started to sway on his feet, “need..h-help..”

There was no reply,_ the comms must be down…_ “EOS, can you-“ he coughed again, “can you re-establish the commlink?” His knees nearly gave way beneath him but he caught himself, grabbing the wall. “EOS?”

There was no reply, none…and worry beyond his understanding swirled in his stomach. “EOS?” Again, no answer…_ no childlike voice that he had come to consider…well his daughter. Because in a way, he was her father and she was his daughter, so not being able to hear her while thunderbird five slowly fell apart…it filled him with a terror he had never felt before…_

Thunderbird five suddenly shook, sending him flying into the control panels. He screamed in pain, hitting the floor with a thud._ He didn’t know if he could get up again,_ his body was shaking and he was suddenly seeing double of everything…

_He was going to die here…he was going to die_, he realised with horror, staring blankly into space.._ he loved space but…his brothers…EOS-_

Thunderbird five shuttered, and the gravity disappeared…

His eyes were getting really heavy, keeping them open took all he had and more. _The oxygen must be running out,_ the sleepy feeling becoming overwhelming…

As his eyes closed, _he could have sworn he saw __**red**…_


	3. Day three: delirium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I struggled with coming up with an idea for this one but with some help from the TAG discord, I was able to get a fracture of an idea and I just let the boys take it from there lol..
> 
> anyway, I hope you like this…

“I like…I like fishy!” Gordon said, pointing out the car window at a cloud. 

He chuckled, looking at Gordon though the rear mirror. _Gordon had just his wisdom teeth out, making him loopy as hell._ “I see…” 

Virgil snickered, sitting in the front with him. Virgil had his phone out, recording everything Gordon did, _because what self-respecting big brothers would they be if they didn’t record this for later? _

“I want to be fishy!” Gordon beamed, “fish man..fish..fish-“

“Don’t you mean fish boy?” Virgil grinned, _honestly enjoying this too much. _

Gordon pouted, “no! Fish Man! I’m Fish man!” Gordon crossed his arms.

He chuckled again, “okay, okay you’re fish man..” 

“Yay!” Gordon cheered, before sticking his tongue out at Virgil, “See, I’m fish-man, not fish boy..”

Virgil shook his head in amusement, chuckling to himself. “Whatever you say Gordon..”

Gordon nodded, grinning “I do..hehe..I’m going to be king of the SeA!” Gordon sang off-key, making both of them wince because ‘ow’ their ears.. “king of the sea! King of the sea! King of the sea!” Gordon started chanting and singing, very much off-pitch. 

_It sounded like someone was strangling a cat,_ he thought with a wince, feeling a headache coming on…

“I’m the king of the sea! I’m the king of the seeeeeeea!” Gordon sang loudly.

_make the horrible noise stop!_

“Hey, Gordon!” Virgil called over the outrageous chanting, “what’s that?!” Virgil pointed at a cloud, trying to distract Gordon and make him stop that horrible noise. “Is that a fish?”

Gordon owlishly blinked up at the cloud, before scrunching up his nose. “No, it’s a bear silly…it’s a big bear!”

“Is it a cuddly bear, like Virgil?” He grinned. Virgil glared at him, pouting slightly. 

Gordon looked out at the sky again, seeming like he was studying the cloud even though the cloud that Virgil had originally pointed at was long gone by now. Gordon nodded, “yeah! It’s cuddly! Like Virgie-“ Virgil’s pout/self-righteous glare intensified, “-it gives warm hugs! But I won’t wake it” Gordon said with wide eyes, “that’s dangerous..like waking Virgie..”

He smirked, trying not to laugh or he was going to get his head taken off by the bear seated next to him called Virgil Tracy.

“What? How is that dangerous?” Virgil asked, rolling his eyes. “How is waking me up dangerous?”

“More dangerous than you’ll believe…” he muttered under his voice, hoping Virgil didn’t hear him but by the sharp glare Virgil sent him, he had a feeling he failed. 

Gordon looked at Virgil like he was insane, “how…how is that dangerous?…” Gordon blinked and blinked again, “You’ll get eaten by the bear! He likes to eat fish for breakfast! but we distract him with liquid black stuff!” 

“Coffee?” Virgil deadpanned, “and I don’t eat fish for bre-nevermind..” Virgil sighed, admittedly defeat “so this bear is cuddly, you say?” 

Gordon nodded excitedly, before starting to ramble on about the bear, about how his hugs are the best and so on. Gordon fell asleep somewhere halfway through his little ted talk, sleeping soundly for the rest of the trip home.

And when Gordon wakes up,_ they got a very interesting video to watch..it was going to be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, day four! Human shied. it had Scott written all over it from the get-go. but like always, the boys (Scott, it was Scott) decided that they want to do their own thing and this is the result. 
> 
> Warning… you may need tissues…

History has a weird way of repeating itself, someway or somehow it was going to come back to bite you in the butt when you least expect it.

It all started when they were called out to deal with an avalanche, that should have been their_ first_ warning…

Avalanches and snow, he **hated** them. An avalanche was the reason he didn’t have a mother, the reason he had to grow up so fast, the reason international rescue _even exists_….

It all came back to that one avalanche.. of that small room that he and his mum were trapped in, slowly freezing to _death_…

And to add salt to the wound, his mum was _**seven months**_ pregnant with his baby brother. 

Two people were trapped in that room and two people got rescued from that room but it wasn’t the same two people… no in the time that it took to find them and get them out, the number of people in that room had_ **risen**_**_ to three_** and then _**dropped to two again…**_

He remembers being so terrified that by the time the rescue crew found them, it was just going to be him left, that the little child in his arms was going to die before he even had a_ chance_ to live.

And look at that kid now, he thought with a proud look as Alan helped a group of people into thunderbird two to be evacuated. 

“Virgil, the module full, ready for evacuation” Alan chipped over the comms.

“FAB,” Virgil said, thunderbird two starting to lift off the ground. “I’ll drop these people off at the hospital and be back for the next batch”

“FAB,” he said coming to stand next to Alan. “Be quick, I don’t know how much time we have left before that mountain goes..” 

“FAB Scott, I’m pretty much halfway there already,” Virgil said, “I’ll be back in ten minutes hopefully” 

He nodded, “okay good,” he said before turning to Alan. “Come on, let’s get back to work” 

“FAB” Alan grinned up at him, making him shake his head and roll his eyes fondly as he went to get the rest of the people they need to evacuate.

They were evacuating the last group when the ground started to shake. His eyes widen, “avalanche! Everyone into thunderbird two now!”

“Scott!” Alan called, his voice tinged with a bit of _fear._ “I need help! I’m trapped!” 

He spun around, spotting Alan stuck under a building beam that had fallen as the ground began to shake, a cloud of white heading _straight_ for him.

“Alan!” He ran like he never ran before, sliding to a stop next to Alan. “Are you hurt?!” 

Alan shook his head, his eyes glancing up at the cloud of snow that was getting _closer_. “Scotty…I-“ 

“I’m getting you out of here..” he commanded, bending to lift the beam but it would not budge, he could not _move it._ “Shit…Shit!…SHIT!” 

The cloud of snow was getting closer… _**no time**_ to get heavy lifting equipment, he thought as panic started to set in. 

“Scott, why ain’t you and Alan in thunderbird two?!” Virgil asked over the comms, his voice sounding frantic. 

The snow crept **_closer.. _**he tried lifting it again but it would not budge, _**why would it not budge! **_

“Scotty!” Alan cried, tears running down his face “go! Leave me! Please!”

“Not happening! I am not leaving you!” He snapped, trying to lift the stupid, **stupid** beam with all his might but it was still **_not moving! _**

He looked up, the cloud of snow was going to hit any second. He threw caution to the wind and threw himself over Alan, covering Alan with his body just as the snow slammed into them.


	5. Day five: gunpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little late, sorry about that 😅 anyway hope you enjoy this! and Virgil and Alan? I’m really…really sorry…
> 
> p.s I may or may not continue this as its own story.

**Virgil POV.**

_He took a sip of his champagne, _watching as people in fancy dresses and suits danced slowly. _He really didn’t want to be here, business galas were not his thing but he had pulled the short straw, so here he was…at a boring business gala…with an even more bored little brother who had also pulled the short straw._

“This is soooo booooring…”Alan groans, his arms crossed against his chest.

He rolled his eyes, _not that he doesn’t agree with Alan, he could see how Alan…how a teenager would find this business gala which is mostly older adults, boring. But Alan whining was also getting a bit annoying too…_

“Then find something to do..” he said, taking a sip of his champagne. H_e wasn’t a big champagne or alcohol person but he was grateful for this drink, he needed it._ “Didn’t you bring your game with you?”

“It died” Alan pouted, looking down at the floor. “I didn’t even get to save it either..”

He sighed, starting to feel sorry for alan._ The kid was starting to look really tired and he was reminded beforehand that Alan had been on a mission, the poor kid was exhausted and this party wasn’t helping._

_And honestly? This was no place for a kid. A lot of the food was designed for adults, which meant it either had alcohol in it (which Alan was not, I repeat not allowed to eat or drink!) or it was some kind of fancy food that Alan really didn’t like, so really this place was no place for a kid._

_he sort of understood why Scott wants Alan to come to these events, he needs to learn how to act in the public eye, not just as international rescue but as a representative of the family name and company._

_But honestly the kid looked exhausted, it was about ten at night now. Way passed Alan’s normal bedtime and yes the kid has a bedtime, not that he always follow it but he still has one._

_Maybe they should leave, it was getting late. He wouldn’t mind getting some sleep himself._ “Okay, grab your things, we’re leaving..”

Alan’s eyes brighten up, “really?!” Alan grinned at him before running off to get his things.

He shook his head as he watches as Alan nearly ran into someone, _that kid, always **running…**_

A gunshot went off, echoing in the vast room. A scream pierced the room and everybody started running for the exits, knocking people over in the process.

_what was going on?! **Where was Alan?! **_He thought as he frantically looked for him in the panicking crowd.

Another gunshot went off, this time a yell followed it… “Quiet down!” A man holding a gun yelled, before a couple of other gunmen came into the room, blocking the exits. “Stop moving!”

“What do you want?!” One of the guests yelled, shaking from fear but trying to put on a brave face. “I promise you, you won’t get away with this-“

“Shut up!” The man yelled, pointing the gun at that person. “Shut your little mouth!”

While the man was distracted, he activated his emergency signal. _Hopefully, help will come soon before anything really bad happens._

“Now! This is what is going to happen!” The man yelled again, “you are to hand over your money or things are going to get nasty!” The man stroked a younger woman cheek, a hungry look in his eye “isn’t that right sweetheart?”

“Hey! Leave her alone!”

He felt his blood run cold as he realised who yelled._.oh no…oh no-no-no-no! **please no!**_

Alan was glaring at the man, his fist clenched. The man turned around with a growl, “Who do you think you are?” The man took a step towards his brother, “some kind of hero, huh?!”

“Hey! Get away from my brother!” He yelled, his voice echoing in the room. “We’ll do what you want, just get away from my brother!”

The man looked at him, his eyes widening “you’re one of those international rescue guys..”

He nodded, “yes, now please step away from my brother,” he said, keeping his hands in front of him, trying with all his might to calm this situation down. 

His comm buzzed…

The man growled, “you do not give me orders!” He pointed the gun at Alan, aiming the gun at Alan’s abdomen “international rescue couldn’t save my sister from being _paralysed_, so now I’ll _return the favour_!”

He watched in what seemed like slow motion as the gun went off, the bullet going straight into Alan’s stomach.

“Alan!” He ran as fast as he could, dropping down to the floor where Alan had fallen, a puddle of blood starting to form around him.

Alan was gasping in pain, tears running down his cheeks at speed. Alan had his hand over his stomach, his hand was trembling…Alan’s whole body was trembling.

“Oh, Allie, shh..shhh” he stroked Alan’s hair back, moving Alan’s hand to see the wound. He gasped at what he saw…

The bullet had lodged itself into Alan’s _spine…_

_ **shit! ** _


	6. Day six: dragged away

_Oh no, oh, no!_ He thought with wide eyes as he took in the wound,_ that bullet had **definitely** hit Alan’s spinal cord._

“ViRgie!” Alan cried, tears spilling down his cheeks, “hu-hu-“

“Shhh, save your breath, Allie” he stoked Alan’s hair back gently, his voice shaking “I know it hurts, I know..”

And he was unintentionally going to make it hurt more, he thought feeling horrible as he pressed down on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Alan cried out in pain, his body starting to slash about uncontrollably. “Shh-shh, it’s okay!” He used his other hand to try and keep Alan still the best he could and try to stop the bleeding, but _Alan needed a hospital, like right now!_

He looked up as he heard laughter. The man that had shot Alan was_ laughing, _“see people! This is what happens if you don’t do what we want!” The man grinned wickedly down at them before looking up at the other guests, who were bleached white with horror. “Now hand over your money, and no one gets hurt, well no one else that is..” the man smiled.

_He felt a rage like no other fill him, he wants nothing more then to punch that man **black and blue**, hit him so hard that there will be nothing left for the GDF to take away. But** Alan needed him, **and he needs to keep his head if he wants to get Alan out of here if he wants to save Alan._

“You won’t get away with this” he sneered, “my people are coming right now, and I promise, they are a lot less nice then I am..”

The man scoffed, trying not to look bothered but he obviously was “sorry to disappoint, but I already have..” the man gestured to his men, “get them out of my sight.”

He felt someone grab him from behind and forcefully pulled him to his feet…and _away from Alan…_

“Alan!” He screamed, struggling in the other man’s hold, who forcefully pulling him toward an exit “let me go! Alan!”

He watched in horror as Another man reached down and grabbed Alan by the arms and started to drag him along the floor…

“What are you doing?!” He yelled in horror, watching as his brother screamed _like he never heard before, _as he was dragged across the ground, “don’t move him! You’ll injure him more! Stop-“

The man holding him pushed through a doorway, making him stumble and fall to the ground. He looked up to find himself in a smallish room.

A moment later, the other man came into the room, dragging Alan behind him. “Alan!” He wants to get up, but a gun pointed at him stopped him.

“Stay right where you are” the one holding the gun snarled, a big fat scar over his eye. “One wrong move and I’ll put a bullet in you, just like the kid.”

“You know, that wasn’t very nice,” a voice said before the gun was kicked out of the man’s hand, and he was punched unconscious.

“Kayo!” He yelled, feeling relief wash over him.

The other man tried to make a run for it, but Kayo was too quick, getting to him before he could even yell for help.

While Kayo was doing that, he ran to Alan’s side. Alan’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. _Oh shit, no…_

He put his hand to Alan’s neck feeling for a pulse, finding one, but it was _**weak…**_

Kayo came up beside him and took one look at Alan and swore loudly. “What happened?!”

He took a shaky breath, starting to put pressure on the wound again, “he was shot in the spine, he’s bleeding out, and he got a weak pulse…” he took a deep breath. “We need to get him to a hospital _**now!”**_


End file.
